U.S. Pat. No. 8,670,891 discloses an autonomous driving device that can switch a drive mode between manual driving by a driver and autonomous driving by an in-vehicle computer.
When a touch sensor of a steering wheel detects that the driver operates the steering wheel during autonomous driving, the autonomous driving device switches a drive mode from autonomous driving to manual driving. When the touch sensor of the steering wheel detects that the driver keeps their hands off the steering wheel during manual driving, the autonomous driving device switches a drive mode from manual driving to autonomous driving.